Document EP 0 920 289 B1 discloses an endoprosthesis in which an intermediate body with a cylindrical base body is provided, in which a seat extends axially through the base body in such a way that an endoprosthesis part is insertable into the seat via inlet openings at both ends. The base body is formed with two half-shells which, in the assembled state, lie parallel to each other along a center plane and are connected to each other by tensioning means in the form of screws. With the aid of the screws, the inserted end portion of the endoprosthesis part is then also clamped and, in this way, is fixed in its relative position to the base body.
A comparable intermediate body for an endoprosthesis is known from document US 2011/0196503 A1. The known intermediate body can be produced with a different axial overall length. An intermediate connector can be provided in order to form different overall lengths of the intermediate body connecting end portions of endoprosthesis parts.
Document WO 2010/025704 A1 discloses a knee arthrodesis implant in which an intermediate body connecting prosthesis parts is formed with two portions angled relative to each other.